Looks Can Be Deceiving
by DrAcOLuVeR79
Summary: *complete!* HG/DM are @ 'Magic Camp' dont know if they'll be a real couple in this story but they will definitely be friends. Not really action packed, may be a little. Set at camp and will probably continue into school! Summary sucks, story will be good!
1. Welcome to Magic Camp!

**×º×º× Looks Can Be Deceiving ×º×º×**

I. Welcome to Magic Camp 

**×º×º× Hermione's P.O.V. ×º×º× **

** I have to go to this bloody Magic Camp! All they're going to do is teach me the stuff I learned in 4TH year! I'm in my 6TH year! Not 4TH and not 5TH! I don't know how I'm going to survive this! Well, at least I can get some extra sleep during 'classes.' This is still going to be horrible! **

**×º×º× Draco's P.O.V ×º×º× **

** Alright, my dad is sending me to this STUPID Magic Camp, I don't see why. I mean, I don't need it, not really at least. My magic is perfectly fine without some bloody stupid 'wizard' who must be gay beyond our wildest imagination. I don't see why father won't just teach me about the Dark Arts. That's all I'm going to need to know when I grow up! Right? This is going to be absolute hell. **

"Welcome to Magic Camp! This summer, you're going to be learning all kinds of fun new things, and be making new friends." One of the counselors, who went by the name of 'WANDA' said. 

Hermione inwardly groaned. 

**Brilliant. Just brilliant. I have to spend my summer with a bunch of 'overly happy retards'. **

"Now, we'll be assigning you a group. There will be about 6 of you to a group. When I call your name go stand with your group. Greer, Halls, Ravyn, Pulso, Hill, and Reelson." 

Wanda's voice drawled on and on, from one name to the next. 

"Granger, Yulis, Harver, Troy, Ebins and Malfoy." Hermione practically fainted at the words. 

"Now, just so you know, Draco Malfoy," Yep, that proved it. It was him. "He'll be arriving later today." She turned and gave a toothy grin to Hermione. "I believe you two know each other?" 

"Unfortunately." Hermione muttered under her breath. 

"I'm sorry what was that?" Wanda asked, giving Hermione a stern look. 

"Oh, I said of course." Hermione stated, giving her an oh-so-innocent smile. 

"Well, then you can show him around. Now, Skyler Snape," Hermione choked at the last name. "will be your counselor." 

**Bloody hell! **

"Uh, Wanda, um, would he happen to have any relation to Professor Snape, at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. 

"Why yes, that is his son." Wanda replied. 

**Just whisper Avada Kedavra to me and I'll be good to go. Life can't get worse. **

"Now, you will all receive group names from your group counselors. Today is free day, explore, have fun, live the magic." Hermione snorted at the last reminder 'live the magic.' It was on a Disney World commercial Hermione had seen. 

Hermione walked around the grounds, which were nicer than she would have expected. She practiced some spells, to review for what she might actually learn, but that was a major might. She walked around for a few hours then she decided to go sit by the lake and read (surprise, surprise!). 

She pulled out a new book 'Quidditch Through the Years.' 

"Quidditch huh?" A voice asked behind her. 

**Just what I need, Malfoy. **

"How'd you find me?" She asked gravely. 

"Oh, once of the counselors pointed you out. I could have found you, but I was too lazy. So you got stuck here too?" He asked. 

**Alright, he has got to be kidding, he is not being civil to me. **

"Actually, yeah I did. My parents thought it would be a 'good experience', but really I think they just wanted the summer alone so they could snog and drink, whatever." Hermione replied. 

"Yeah, my father said the same thing. 'It'll help you son, just give it a chance. Maybe you'll actually learn something.' I think it's the stupidest idea I've ever heard." He added. 

Hermione laughed, and soon he laughed with her. 

"I don't know about you, but I bet before this camp is over, I've killed all of these 'happy-go-lucky' counselors with Avada Kedavra. They're all too … perky. Who really is that bloody perky?" She asked. 

"Them apparently." 

"How _will _we survive?" Hermione asked rhetorically. 

×º×º× 

"My name is Skyler Snape." Draco looked to Hermione, who was standing next to her, since they knew no one else, and mouthed 'Bloody hell!'. "I will be your counselor this summer. I am not like your other counselors, I am here to teach you, not to be funny and cute, is that clear?" Everyone nodded. "Good then let's get started with my favorite class, Potions." Hermione Draco both burst out laughing. 

"What may I ask is so funny?" 

**_Oh yeah, definitely a Snape. Black, greasy hair, although it is shorter, same sullen low voice, lanky, very Snape-ish. _**

****"It's just ::laugh:: we have ::laugh:: potions ::laugh:: with yo-your fa-fa ::laugh:: father." Hermione finally managed to get out in between suppressing her laughter. 

"Is that so?" He asked in that creepy, dark tone. 

"It is." Draco replied holding back his laughter. The other four 'students' just looked at them like they were crazy, which just made the two Hogwarts students laugh harder. 

"Well, I'm sure that if any trouble is cause, I'll just let him know." He replied. 

**Oh, that guy is E-V-I-L. **

Hermione and Draco immediately held their laughs, but still the smiles stayed upon their faces. 

**Maybe this summer won't be so bad. **

×º×º× 

The other student's names were Sasha Yulis, Tyler Harver, Devin Troy, and Heather Ebins. Hermione had become familiar with the other two girls, Sasha and Heather. They were both nice. Tyler and Devin were quiet, but Draco seemed to get along okay with them. 

"Alright, how about a little game of Truth?" Tyler asked one night in their cabin. 

"What, no dare?" Sasha asked. She seemed like an adventurous girl. 

"No, just truth … for now." Tyler replied cunningly.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Like it? Read and Review. Please no flames cuz they hurt my feelings! You can give me tips but say it nicely please!


	2. The Game of Truth

II. I Love Hufflepuff's 

"Hermione." Sasha asked. 

"Wait, call me Mione, okay?" 

"Sure. Alright Mione, what's the farthest you've gone with a guy?" Sasha asked grinning mischievously. 

"Um, bra and knickers." Hermione replied grinning and blushing at the same time. 

"Oo, with who?" Heather inquired. 

"Um, Viktor Krum." Hermione muttered. 

"What?" Devin asked grinning. 

"VIKTOR KRUM!" She yelled. 

Draco literally fell out of his seat. She went to 3RD base with Krum? He never suspected that little Miss. Know-It-All would be that adventurous and wild. 

"Oo, was he a good kisser?" Sasha begged. 

"Actually, not really, if I had to describe him in 2 words they'd be Fish Lips." Hermione replied giggling. 

Both of the other girls 'ick-ed and eww-ed' 

"Alright, my turn." Hermione grinned evilly. She turned her body towards Draco, who had quickly recovered from falling off of his chair. 

"Mal – Draco. Same with you, farthest you've gone with a girl?" She asked. 

Draco blushed. He was afraid to admit that Hermione had gone farther than him in a relationship. 

"Uh, tops off." He replied turning scarlet red. 

"Who?" Hermione asked fidgeting in her seat. 

"Millicent Bullstrode." He replied bleakly. 

Hermione shrieked. And rambled 'Ohmigod.Ohmigod's.' Draco couldn't believe he had told that to practically strangers. 

"Alright, Devin. Guilty pleasure?" Draco asked. 

"Ah, crap. I didn't want you to ask that. My guilty pleasure is … watching Teletubies." He admitted. 

"Oh. My. Gosh. The purple one is gay!" Sasha screamed. 

"Hm, must be played by one of our counselors." Draco added. All 6 of them burst out laughing. 

Finally after they recovered from their laughter overload, they decided to turn in. 

The arrangement of the room was very basic. 1 bed right next to another. Sasha was next to the far wall, Heather was next to her, Hermione was next to Heather, Draco was next to Hermione, Devin was next to Draco, and Tyler was next to Devin. 

Neither Hermione nor Draco could sleep that night. They simply laid there and thought about practically nothing until they both fell into sleep unwillingly. 

×º×º× 

Bells sounded for their awakening and slowly but surely all 6 of the new friends awoke. 

They trudged outside to meet up with _Skyler, _their 'counselor', more like their 'potion's masters son' which was 10 times worse than any other title. 

"Today you will be learning about Defense Against the Dark Arts." Draco and Hermione immediately looked at each other. 

**Defense against the Dark Arts? Looks like little Skyler got his Daddy's most wanted job. **

The day was filled with counter-curses, learning about the 'Unforgivable Curses', and about Lord Voldemort and his followers. 

Hermione was sick and tired of hearing the same old stuff so she raised her hand. 

"Yes Ms. Granger?" Skyler said in a tone much like Snape's. 

"No offense, but this is boring. Draco and I already know this, and if we know this, I bet Sasha, Heather, Devin, and Tyler know it too, so could we please learn something interesting, before I perform the 'Killing Curse' on myself?" She asked. 

Draco's jaw dropped. Had Hermione really just totally slammed a teacher? Now _that _was priceless. 

"Well Ms. Granger, since you seem to know so much of this, why don't you try and teach something more interesting." Skyler's mouth curled into an evil smirk. 

"Fine." She replied and walked to the front of the class. 

Everyone in the class was blown away by her knowledge in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She knew all about ol' Voldie, as she referred to him, knew all about curses, and hexes, she was a great teacher. 

"Well done Ms. Granger. I'm surprised at what you know all of that." 

"I'm surprised you didn't." Hermione muttered under her breathe. 

"What was that?" Skyler asked. 

"I said I was surprised I did too." She replied thoughtfully. 

"I'll see you in class tomorrow. Good day." Skyler said in a mock tone. 

"Whatever." Heather muttered, to which Skyler scowled. 

"That was nice Mione!" Devin came up to her and said. 

"Thanks. Really that guy was just pissing me off!" Hermione said in an aggravated voice. 

×º×º× 

"What do you say we play a little trick on Mr. Snape Junior?" Draco asked malevolently. 

"I say that's bloody brilliant!" Hermione replied cunningly. 

"Alright now class, today we will be working on Transfiguration!" Hermione shot her hand up in the air. 

**_Reminds me of Hogwarts! _**

"Yes Ms. Granger?" Skyler held out the 'e' in yes which just made him plain old creepy. 

"I was wondering what your least favorite house in Hogwarts was." Hermione stated. 

"Why do you wish to know?" He asked in an oh-so Snape-ish voice. 

"Well, I just figured I should let you know any tricks they try to pull in case you come to teach there." Hermione replied slyly. 

"Well if you must know. Hufflepuff. They make me want to gag." Skyler replied with an evil grin spreading across his face. 

"Alright, well let me think about them for a bit, then I'll be happy to let you know." She replied giggling. 

"Alright, I am going to pass everyone out a feather, and I would like you to transfer it into a rock." Skyler announced and passed out the feathers. 

As soon as Hermione received hers, she pulled out her wand and muttered 'Rockonis' and the feather was no longer a feather, but a rock. 

"Bravo Ms. Granger." Skyler said simply and turned his back. Hermione looked to Draco and he nodded. 

"Hufflepuff forsis." Hermione pointed her wand and muttered. Instantly, Skyler's hair was changed from the greasy black, straight hair-do, to a Hufflepuff colored, clean, curly, hair-do. Hermione sat giggling hysterically. 

He whipped around to see what was so funny, when he saw the delicate tendrils of hair, cascade his face. He was in utter shock. 

"Who did this?" He bellowed. At that moment, everyone decided to become _extremely _interested in their rocks. 

"Answer me when I ask you something!" Skyler yelled. Hermione timidly looked up. 

"Oh my! What happened to your hair! I thought you didn't _like _Hufflepuff! Surely you wouldn't have done your hair _that _way if you so despised them as you said. Is this some kind of joke?" Hermione asked innocently. 

"This is _not _a laughing matter! I did _not _do my hair this way. Someone did it _to _me!" Skyler stated becoming extremely flustered. 

"Well surely we didn't do it! We were busy with our um, feather's or rock's, or however you look at it." Sasha spoke up. 

"Class dismissed." Skyler growled. 

All 6 of them burst out of the room toppling over with laughter. 

"That was _perfect!_" Tyler said. 

"Yeah, I loved his hair, I might have to ask him for tips!" Heather said in between laughs. 

"I wonder how he got it so…curly and bouncy!" Hermione replied. 

Draco couldn't stop laughing. 

"This summer will be great, I can tell right now." Devin said.


	3. Pranks

III. Pranks 

The next day, Skyler walked into class, with the Hufflepuff hair. 

"What'd you do?" Tyler whispered to Hermione. 

"I just put a charm on it so it would stay that way for 72 hours." Hermione cackled. 

"Brilliant." He added. 

"Now, I want whoever did this to remove the spell!" Skyler snapped. 

"Alright, alright. I did the spell, but, if I remove the spell you have to do something for me." Hermione smirked. 

**_I thought I was the only person that could smirk like that! _**

****"What?" Skyler asked. 

"Every time Heather, Sasha, Tyler, Devin, Draco, or I snap our fingers you have to say 'Hufflepuff is the best!' Got it?" Hermione suggested. 

"Fine, fine." Skyler said reluctantly. As soon as Skyler said that, Hermione immediately snapped her fingers. 

"What do you say?" She sneered. She would like this a lot. Yes. A lot, a lot. 

"Hufflepuff is the best!" Skyler said putting a fake smile on. 

"Brilliant." Draco leaned over and whispered in her ear. It sent chills up and down her spine. 

"Thanks." She replied grinning at him. 

**_Who knew Granger would have the guts to do this? _**

×º×º× 

The whole day was filled with 'Snaps' and 'Hufflepuff is the best!' The 6 new friends were enjoying themselves thoroughly. This was a good summer. 

"That was the best idea ever! What 'prank' should we pull next?" Tyler asked excitedly. 

"Who knows! Anything! I think it's just great pulling these pranks!" Sasha replied. 

"Um, how about, we sneak Truth Potion in his drink. Now _that _would be a site, I mean sound!" Draco suggested. 

"Brilliant!" Heather spoke up. 

"Draco and I will make the potion. You two will slip it into his drink because she seems to not 'care' for me." Hermione added. 

"Alright! Start a' brewin!" Devin said and the 4 of them scampered off, leaving the 2 Hogwarts students alone. 

"So um, you do know that when we go back to Hogwarts, this erm … friendship can't go on, right?" Draco admitted although a pang in his heart made him feel guilty. Hermione looked down at the ground looking sort of hurt. 

"Yeah, I know. I wish that it didn't have to be over though. You've really changed, well at least around me you have. Can we still have a sort of 'secret' friendship?" She asked looking at him with pleading eyes. 

"Of course. Anything for you Mione." He answered giving her a small half smile. 

"Well, we've still got another month and a half so let's have a bloody good time!" She stated merrily. 

×º×º× 

**What prank to play today? Hmm, I know! Glue his butt to the chair! Ahahaha! Perfect! He'll walk around camp grounds with a chair attached to his as-**

Hermione's thoughts were cut off by Tyler bursting in breathlessly. 

"I ::pant:: just ::pant:: dumped ::pant:: a bucket ::pant:: of ice ::pant:: water on ::pant:: Skyler's he ::laugh,pant:: head!" He burst out laughing after he regained his breathe. 

Hermione sat and smirked, she could just imagine … **Poor ickle Skyler-poo's beautiful curl's being drenched. Awwww … **

"Mione? You okay? You looked very erm … far away." Tyler asked suspiciously. 

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine I was just thinking about what we should do next to him. I was thinking somewhere along his butt getting stuck to a chair. How's that sound?" Hermione asked wickedly. 

"Great! Figure out the spell to make his booty stick!" Tyler suggested and ran out of the room. 

**Saysish Factos. There, that's the spell. Tomorrow we're working on Charms. Perfect! **

Hermione was giddy. Giddier than giddy. This summer would definitely be great! 

×º×º× 

"Good afternoon. Now, I don't want anymore jokes and I demand that who ever put this, this, SPELL on my hair, to take it off immediately." Skyler shouted furiously. 

"Contando Hufflepuff." Hermione whispered without Skyler seeing her. 

"Professor! Your hair! It's, regular, and greasy." Hermione stated. Skyler immediately conjured a mirror and looked at himself and smiled. 

"Alright, now, today will be Charms. Can anyone give me a very basic charm?" He asked perkily. 

Hermione raised her hand. **Perfect time for my perfect little spell. **

"Yes Ms. Granger?" He asked slyly. 

"Um, Saysish Factos!" Hermione shouted pointing her want at Skyler. Almost immediately the chair zoomed over to Skyler's butt. 

Everyone in the room burst out in fits of laughter. 

"Very funny." Skyler muttered, trying to rid himself of the chair, only to find that it was stuck. 

"I didn't know that chairs were the new trend, did you Mione?" Draco asked devilishly. 

"No not at all, looks like you're a trend setter though Skyler." Hermione stated stifling her laughter. 

"Rid me of this filthy chair!" He shouted. 

"Really, I think it makes you look much thinner, if that's possible." Heather spoke up. 

"Funny, now say that counter-curse." He muttered. 

"Oh, it seems I've forgotten. So sorry. I'll make sure to come and see you when I figure it out. Oh this might be it…" Hermione started. 

"Thank the lord." Skyler sighed in relief. 

"Um, Talsis Fasish?" Hermione muttered pointing her wand at the Snape look – alike. "No that can't be it, all it did was make you unable to do the counter curse. Um, Dendrum Dasit?" Hermione muttered smiling. "Gees, what could it be. All that one did was make the chair change colors every 10 seconds. Oh, I like that color, it goes well with your nice, greasy, Snape-ish, black, hair. You should try the chair look more often!" Hermione stated. 

Everyone burst out laughing for the second time that day. This was great. I mean, Skyler, with a broom on his butt? Perfect. 


	4. What's Inside

IV. What's Inside 

"Hey Draco! What are you doing tonight?" Hermione asked excitedly. 

"Um, I'm not doing anything. Why?" He asked. 

Hermione smiled mischievously. 

"What, what are you thinking?" Draco asked, starting to smile. 

"Well uh, Devin, Heather, Sasha, Tyler, and I was thinking about going clubbing!" Hermione stated. 

"Clubbing? Clubbing?! How much more violent could you get? Who goes around with a group of friends to go clubbi-" He started looking shocked. 

"No, not that kind of clubbing," Hermione laughed, "the kind where you go out dancing, the muggle way! I was going to conjure a car, since I have my driver's license, as a matter of fact I just got it. But anyways, I was going to drive out of here and go check out the scene." Hermione stated slyly. 

"Is there a catch?" Draco asked knowledgably. 

"Actually yeah, kind of. See Devin and Sasha are going together, you know as a couple, same with Tyler and Heather, so uh, that would make us the, _other _couple." Hermione began to flush at the thought of those two being a couple. 

**Actually that wouldn't suck too bad. I'd like that actually. Draco's really hot and all but … Hermione stop it! What are you thinking? All you two are is friends and that's all it will ever be. **

** Draco groaned slightly. **

"Fine. I'll go, I'll go. We're not a _couple couple _just a couple, no more, no less, got it?" He asked threateningly. 

"Okay, okay." She surrendered. 

**_But I want to be a REAL couple, I don't wanna go as your fake boyfriend. How can I possibly ask you out when all you want is a fake boyfriend for tonight? _**

×º×º× 

"Mioine! This place is great!" Sasha screamed over the blasting music. 

"I know! Why do you think I decided on this place?" Hermione shouted back … no reply. 

"Draco! Draco! How do you like this?" Hermione turned to her 'boyfriend'. 

"It's great! I can't believe I've never done this!" He yelled back. He was having the time of his life, with the girl he wanted in his life. 

Just then, Christina Aguilera's song 'Beautiful' came on over the huge speakers. 

Hermione and Draco looked into each other's eyes and tried to decide whether or not to dance with each other. 

::Everyday is so wonderful, then suddenly, its hard to breathe …:: 

Hermione looked around to see everyone partnered up with someone, so they decided to go for it. 

Hermione put her hands on Draco's shoulders, and he slowly placed his hands on her waist. 

::Now and then, I get insecure. From all the pain, I'm so ashamed …:: 

Hermione liked being in Draco's arms. She felt so safe. It all felt so right. So she slowly laid her head down on his chest. 

::I am beautiful, in every single way, words can't bring me down …:: 

Draco liked being with Hermione. She liked her being so close to him. She liked her presence, her aura. 

Soon the song was over, but they stayed next to each other, just like they had been. Sasha, Devin, Tyler, and Heather immediately noticed this and they all smiled. That was their real goal, hook those two up. They saw how they were when each other was around. 

×º×º× 

"Is the potion ready Mione?" Tyler asked excitedly. 

"Yeah, just about! Give me a sec to put it in a container!" Hermione replied. Hermione put some of the potion in a beaker and handed it to Tyler. 

"Give this to Heather or Sasha, okay Ty?" 

"Gotcha! See you later tonight." He replied and walked carefully out of the room to find the other to girls. 

Hermione gave a heavy sigh. 

**Last night was incredible. I'm not supposed to fall for Draco, hell I'm not supposed to be friends with him! I shouldn't even be civil to them! But, I can. Those are Harry and Ron's rules not mine! Screw those prats. I want Draco whether I like it or not! **

** Hermione smiled to herself once she finally admitted it to herself. **

"What are you grinning about?" 

"Oh gees Draco! Don't do that! You scared the bloody hell out of me!" She yelled back holding her hand to heart. 

"Sorry. So what were you smiling about?" 

"Oh um, uh, n-no-nothing, nothing at all!" Hermione replied, choking out the words. 

"It didn't seem like nothing from the looks of that smile." He replied grinning. 

"It was nothing, just thinking about uh, my uh, dog. I miss him and I was just remembering the funny things he does. Yeah." 

"Okay…" Draco eyed her suspiciously. 

**_Ah, last night was the best. I loved having her in my arms. It was so great. Ah but she's a mudblo- muggle born. Ah, I can't even call her a mudb … mudbloo … THAT! What is wrong with me? Nothing, nothing's wrong, you just love her. _**

**"I love yo-" Draco blurted out without thinking. **

"What?!" Hermione yelled. 

"I mean I uh, love your idea. You know the Truth Potion. Brilliant really!" He caught himself. 

**_Fool! _**

******Fool! You know what you wanted to say! **

** "Right. Well thanks. I got to be going, I think I'm going to go swimming. Maybe I'll see you there." Hermione said the last part, hinting she hoped she would. **

"Got it." Draco replied. Hermione smiled and she left for the lake. 

×º×º× 

Hermione stripped down from a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, to a 2 piece hot pink bikini that showed off all of her new womanly curves. She had to admit, she had changed before the summer and was still in the midst of changing more. Her hair was still a bit bushy but more tamed down, and half the time she used magic to make it sleek and shiny. She decided that next week, she would dye her hair auburn. Her eyes were no longer dark, chocolate, but now looked like warm cinnamon. She had definitely filled out and gotten taller, but she hid herself in oversized shirts and big pants, that is, until now. 

Hermione folded up her clothes and set them on a bench near the lake. 

She slowly got into the water, so she could adjust to the water. 

**Oh I wish Draco was here so he could see me, and oh, I want to see him SO bad. I mean, what is it with him and me. First we hate each other, then we're friends, now _I _like him as a bit more than that. Well, maybe I don't, I just think I do. No! I know I do! **

** Hermione was confused at her feelings towards Draco at this point, as was he. They both were confused at what they felt for one another. **

×º×º× 

Draco slowly made his way toward the beach, trying to decide whether she _wanted _him there, or if she _didn't _want him to be there. 

Draco walked there, looking around at the scenery around him. He finally looked out towards the lake, where he saw a girl. 

**_She's beautiful. Look at the curves on her! I wonder where Hermione is though. Anyways, that girl is bloody hot! _**

**The girl slowly made her way out of the water and towards Draco. Once she was up close to him, Draco got a good look at her eyes. **

**_Oh my bloody hell! It's Hermione. Her eyes, I can tell. Who knew she looked this good. _**

**"Hey, I didn't think you'd show." She stated mildly, trying not to sound as if she cared. **

"Well, I didn't know if you really wanted me to come or not." He replied in the same tone. 

"Well I uh, I uh, didn't know if I wanted you to come or not myself." She replied truthfully. 

"Oh, I see." He said gloomily. 

"Well, come on in, the water's great!" She cried happily. Draco peeled off his shirt and followed Hermione into the water. 


	5. Little Mermaid

V : Little Mermaid 

**Oo, he looks SO good. He is SO built. Who ever knew that Dra-Malfoy could look this good? I mean, Draco is – wait, why am I even calling him Draco? I mean we're supposed to be archenemies! How can I be this civil to him? Because you L-O-V-E him! Nuh uh! Yes huh! Okay, okay. I _like _him, not love. **

** "Oh gees you are so ho-" Hermione abruptly shut her mouth at what she almost said. **

"What?" He asked grinning. 

**_Was she gonna say she thinks I'm hot? _**

**"You're uh, so burnt. We better get inside and uh, out of the sun." She stated not able to look him in the eyes. **

**I cannot believe I just almost said he was hot! How could I let myself say that? I've gone off the edge. I've gone insane. I've gone crazy. I've gone madly in love, head over heels, insanely, truly, madly, deeply, in love with Draco Malfoy! **

** She quickly scurried out of the water leaving Draco staring at her wide-eyed. He knew what she was going to say. **

"So um, oh we have to go to class. We have to get Skyler that Truth Potion. He's going to kill us when it wears off!" Hermione stated with her back towards Draco who had caught up with her. 

"Yeah, um, right." He replied. 

×º×º× 

"Did you do it?" Mione leaned over and asked. 

"Yeah, just this morning. I set it on his desk," she nodded her head toward a cup on Skyler's desk, "he hasn't taken a drink of it yet, but when he comes in, he probably will. I enchanted it so it smelled _really _good." Heather replied grinning cunningly. 

"Perfect." Mione grinned back. Just then (speak of the devil – literally) Skyler walked in, as if on cue. The room was suddenly filled with fits of laughter. They had forgotten that his butt was stuck to the chair. 

"Good morning." He stated simply. 

"Why, Skyler, did you not get any sleep last night? You have rather large bags under your eyes." Tyler spoke up. 

"As a matter of fact, I didn't get any sleep. It is a bit hard to accomplish sleep when there is a chair stuck to your as-" He started. 

"Tsk.Tsk. Watch your language." Heather scolded, wagging a finger at him. 

"Fine, stuck to your BUTT! Now, please, please, get rid of this chair." He asked pleadingly. 

**Gees, I almost feel bad for the guy. Who ever saw a, like, 28 year old guy look _that _miserable? **

** "Oh fine! Askana Nordama!" Hermione said pointing her wand at Skyler carelessly. Almost immediately the chair fell on the floor. As soon as it fell, Skyler reached back and rubbed his butt. **

"Okay, why don't you teach class, because I really don't want to see you rub your saggy butt all day, okay?" Draco stated. The other 5 teenagers laughed with him. 

"Fine today, will be Muggle Studies." He stated and rolled his eyes. Apparently he didn't like muggles. 

**B_o_ring. **

**_B_o_ring. _**

Everyone in the classroom became extremely excited when Skyler took a big gulp of his drink. As soon as he tasted it, he shook his head at the horrible taste. 

All of them laughed. 

"I only said it _smelled _good. I never said it _tasted_ good." Heather leaned over and said. 

Hermione choked back giggles. 

"Skyler, what is your true favorite color?" Devin asked. 

"Well, everyone thinks that it's green, but I'm really obsessed with the color pink! As a matter of fact, my room at Snape Manor, is enchanted to appear green to everyone but me. It's really pink with a bit of red and orange." He said smiling like a 6 year old. 

The 3 witches and 3 wizards looked at each other with their jaws dropped. 

**Oh my gosh! **

** "Are you uh, gay?" Sasha asked. Hermione turned to her with her jaw dropped even wider. **

"Sasha!" Hermione chastised giving her a playful slug on the arm. 

"Actually, I can't deny it. I am. Please, don't tell my daddy though. He would kill me." Skyler said. 

"Oh.My.Gosh. This is crazy … funny!" Heather said. 

"Alright, this is too weird. Okay, Skyler, who is the heir to er, You-Know-Who?" Tyler asked slowly. 

"I'm not quite sure." He admitted sadly. 

"Okay, um, lets go, we'll think of some more questions to ask him." Mione suggested. They all nodded in unison and walked out of the classroom. 

×º×º× 

"Now, I have called you all here to make an announcement!" Wanda started happily. "For the end of this summer, we will be holding a play!" 

Every person in the room groaned, including all of the counselors. 

**Who the heck would schedule a play for the end of the summer?! **

** _This is so bloody stupid. Why would anyone _want _to have a play?! _**

**"What will the play be?" One of the 'students' shouted out. **

"The play for this summer will be … The Little Mermaid!" Wanda shouted. 

"Gre_a_t." Hermione muttered. 

**Perfect, this is perfect. Just what I've always wanted to do, a play! Oh well, might as well try – out! **

** "Now, tryouts will be held this Friday, so everyone be prepared. Girls will sing one of Ariel's songs. In order to learn the songs, I have passed out the movie to all of your counselors so you can watch it, and learn the songs! Please sign out outside of your cabin! Have a magic and fun-filled day!" Wanda finished (finally). **

Draco slowly turned to Hermione who was sitting next to him. 

"Are you going to tryout?" He asked. 

"Yeah, I think I might, What about you, are you going to tryout?" 

"I guess I will. It could be fun, or it could be horrible, but either way, it'll be something to do I guess." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders. 

×º×º× 

"Mione! Mione!" Heather yelled out. 

"Oh, hey Heather! What's up?" Hermione asked finally looking up from her book, Hogwarts : A History; complete and unabridged. 

"Reading again? It's not school, it's just like extra help. You do know you don't have to read 24/7!" Sasha stated. 

"You guys. I know I don't _have _to read, but I want to! Now what was it you wanted to tell me?" 

"Oh, are you trying out for the play? We think we are, but we want to be one of the sisters. What about you?" Heather asked cheerfully. 

"Oh, I'm going to tryout. It would be brilliant if I got Ariel, but it would be cool if I was even in it!" Hermione answered. 

"Alright! Cool! Maybe you'll get Ariel and we'll get your sisters! That would be brilliant!" Sasha added. 

"Yeah, okay. I'll talk to you guys later!" Hermione said and turned and walked off, her nose buried in the book. 

Hermione glanced around to make sure that no one was around and she began to sing. 
    
     What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you smiling at me? Where would we walk? Where would we run?
    
    
    If we could stay all day in the sun? Just you and me, And I could be, Part of your world. I don't know when, I don't know how, but I know something's starting right now, watch and you'll see, someday I'll be, part of your world.
    

**_I hope someday you will be part of my world._**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Read and review then recommend to friends please! -kaitie-


	6. Eric and Ariel

VI : Eric and Ariel 

"Did you sign up yet?" Tyler rushed over to the other 5 group members. 

"Yeah we all did. Did you?"Draco asked. 

"Yep! Now, tryouts are at 3 for our group, which is named Practical Magic. What kind of name is that?" 

"I don't know, but it's 2:30 so we better go get ready!" 

"Alright, well I guess we'll all be seeing each other around 3! Now wait, Heather, Sasha, you guys are trying out for two of the sisters, Tyler you're trying out for Sebastian, Devin you're trying out for Flounder, and Draco and I are trying out for Ariel and Eric, right?" Hermione asked.

"Right! Catch you guys later!" Heather waved and they were off. Hermione and Draco turned and walked with each other. 

"So um, I er, heard you singing the other day." He admitted. 

"Oh bloody hell!" Hermione said annoyed. 

"No, you were great. I would be shocked if they didn't pick you for Ariel. I was blown away." Draco said in one breath. 

Hermione turned and looked him straight in the eyes. 

"Really?" She asked. Suddenly his eyes were the cold, dark, hate-filled, gray they usually were. They were soft, warm, and caring silver. 

"Really." He replied truthfully. 

**Wow! What an intimate moment. I kind of like this with him. He's great. I really like him. I really do. **

**_Kodak moment! Was that an America saying I just thought? Yes. Oh, I love her. _**

×º×º× 

"When I call your name, you will come up and audition. Heather and Sasha, for Ariel's sisters. 

The two girls stepped up on the stage and sang … 
    
    Oh, we are the daughters of Triton
    
    
    Great father who loves us and named us well
    
    
    Aquata
    
    
    Andrena
    
    
    Arista
    
    
    Attina
    
    
    Adella
    
    
    Alana
    
    
    And then there is the youngest in her musical debut
    
    
    A seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you
    
    
    To sing a song Sebastian wrote, her voice is like a bell
    
    
    She's our sister Ari-... and they walked off of the stage.
    
    
    **They were pretty good really.
    **
    
    ****"Tyler!" Wanda called.
    
    
    The seaweed is always greener
    
    
    In somebody else's lake
    
    
    You dream about going up there
    
    
    But that is a big mistake
    
    
    Just look at the world around you
    
    
    Right here on the ocean floor
    
    
    Such wonderful things surround you
    
    
    What more is you lookin' for? and voila! He was done. 
    
    
    "Devin! Now, I see you don't have a singing part, but I would like you to sing a song you've chosen." Wanda asked.
    
    
    There you see her
    
    
    Sitting there across the way
    
    
    She don't got a lot to say
    
    
    But there's something about her
    
    
    And you don't know why, but you're dying to try
    
    
    You wanna kiss the girl
    
    
    The list continued on and on until it came down to 4 more 'contestants.'
    
    
    "Alicia and Greg!" 
    
    
    Look at this stuff
    
    
    Isn't it neat?
    
    
    Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?
    
    
    Wouldn't you think I'm the girl
    
    
    The girl who has everything?
    
    
    Look at this trove
    
    
    Treasures untold
    
    
    How many wonders can one cavern hold?
    
    
    Looking around here you think
    
    
    Sure, she's got everything
    
    
    I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty
    
    
    I've got whozits and whatzits galore
    
    
    You want thingamabobs?
    
    
    I've got twenty!
    
    
    But who cares?
    
    
    No big deal
    
    
    I want more Alicia began and Greg came in and they sang in unison (Alto and Tenor parts of course).
    
    
    "Very good, now our last competitors. Hermione and Draco!" 
    
    
    Hermione and Draco both shot each other a look and they gave one another reassuring smiles.
    
    
     What would I give to live where you are?
    
    
    What would I pay to stay here beside you?
    
    
    What would I do to see you
    
    
    Smiling at me?
    
    
    Where would we walk
    
    
    Where would we run
    
    
    If we could stay all day in the sun?
    
    
    Just you and me
    
    
    And I could be
    
    
    Part of your world
    
    
     
    
    
    I don't know when
    
    
    I don't know how
    
    
    But I know something's starting right now
    
    
    Watch and you'll see
    
    
    Someday I'll be
    
    
    Part of your world 
    
    
    They held the last note out forever, until finally fading away.
    
    
    Their voices blended perfectly together and they seemed so into it. They were perfect for the parts. Everyone was shocked at how well they sang.
    
    
    "Parts will be posted tomorrow out by the mess hall!" Wanda finished and was gone with a swish of her cloak.
    
    
    ×º×º×
    
    
    Everyone who tried out for the play rushed to the mess hall at 7 the next morning.
    
    
     
    
    
    Aquata – Hayleigh Traysun
    
    
    Andrena – Riley Yanie
    
    
    Arista – Heather Ebins
    
    
    Attina – Katrina Olivin
    
    
    Adella – Sasha Yulis
    
    
    Alana – Rae Carlson
    
    
    King Triton – Troy Alby
    
    
    Ursula/Vanessa – Tatum Ravyn
    
    
    Grimsby – Geoff Reelson
    
    
    Sebastian – Tyler Harver
    
    
    Flounder – Devin Troy
    
    
    Scuttle – Andrew Flans
    
    
    Flotsam – Tasha Pulso
    
    
    Jetsam – Trina Hill
    
    
    And introducing …
    
    
     
    
    
    Eric – DRACO MALFOY!
    
    
    Ariel – HERMIONE GRANGER!
    
    
    ×º×º×
    
    
     
    

"Rehearsals will begin this Monday! They will be from 3 to 5 p.m. I will notify you if you must come or if it is not mandatory. The only people that must come every time is Ariel and Eric or as all of you know them Hermione and Draco!" Wanda smiled at them and they began eating lunch. 

"I am so excited that you and I got the parts Draco!" Hermione turned to Draco and exclaimed. 

"Yeah me too!" Draco answered back. 

"Really?" Hermione asked. 

"Yeah, really. You are definitely perfect for Ariel." He smiled. 

"Yeah, well you're perfect for Eric. Actually you're just perfect …" Hermione started. 

**… completely perfect. **

**"Er, I mean, perfect for ANY role! You're a great actor!" Hermione finished smmothly. **

"Mhm. Well, do you think we should go practice singing together?" He asked tentatively. 

"Yeah, how about in that one room that no one ever uses, its over by the mess hall?" Hermione asked. 

"Yeah that sounds good. What about tonight at 7:30? Sound good to you?" 

"Great, see you then!" Hermione smiled and took off. 

**_What was with THAT? _**

~*~ 

**My lord. He wants to PRACTICE with me. What am I going to do? What do I wear? What will I say? What do you mean what will you say? More like what will you do? Sing. That's all nothing more nothing less. Umhum! You know you want to kiss those nice lips and run your hands through his hair! Well his lips are brilliant … NO! They're not! You just keep telling yourself that dearie. **

** **

"Alright, now what song should we work on first?" Hermione asked. 

**_How about the song … oh what was it called? Oh yeah! I love you! _**

**__"How about 'Part of Your World … the reprise." Draco answered. This was his favorite song. **

Same with her. 

"Okay." 
    
    What would I give to live where you are?
    
    
    What would I pay to stay here beside you?
    
    
    What would I do to see you
    
    
    Smiling at me?
    
    
    Where would we walk
    
    
    Where would we run
    
    
    If we could stay all day in the sun?
    
    
    Just you and me
    
    
    And I could be
    
    
    Part of your world
    
    
     
    
    
    I don't know when
    
    
    I don't know how
    
    
    But I know something's starting right now
    
    
    Watch and you'll see
    
    
    Someday I'll be
    

Part of your world 

"Perfect." Hermione murmured, opening her eyes, that's how into the song she was. That's how she felt though. She wanted to be part of his world. What she didn't know was that Draco felt the same way. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Enjoy! Yes a bit boring! I apologize! The next chapter is rather well ... interesting to put it bluntly. Well ... read and review pleez!

With luv,

Kaitie


	7. Backstabbers and Mermaids

Chapter VII : Backstabbers and Mermaids. 

_Premiere of The Little Mermaid! August 18! Stage in mess hall! _

__Hermione was extremely excited about the play. She had worked hard at her lines, and she worked hard at hiding her feelings for Draco. 

It seemed as though she had done a great job. They had become the best of friends. Nothing could divide them. Or could it? 

**What will Harry think? What will Ron think? What will Ginny think? What will Gryffindor think? What will the school think?! Oh.My.Gosh. How did I get myself into this? Easy, he changed and you fell for him … hard.****Well, thanks for letting me now Captain Obvious. Anytime! 1 more week till the performance. I'm so nervous. I have to kiss Draco! What do you mean you _have _to? You know you want to! Nice point, I do. **

**"Mione! Mione! You ready for the performance next week?" Draco ran up and asked her. **

"I think, you?" She admitted nervously. 

"I think so too. Well, I better going. Plus, you have rehearsal with Heather and Sasha! I'll talk to you later!" He waved and he was off. 

**Sigh. He's so beautiful he doesn't know. **

**_Sigh. She's so beautiful she doesn't know. _**

**__****Tell him fool! **

**_Tell her fool! _**

**__"Well, off to rehearsal then." Hermione stated to no one in particular. **

~*~ 

Hermione arrived shortly after Heather and Sasha. They were her 'sisters' in the play. 

"Scenes 2 then 3!" Wanda called. 
    
    Oh, we are the daughters of Triton
    
    
    Great father who loves us and named us well
    
    
    Aquata
    
    
    Andrena
    
    
    Arista
    
    
    Attina
    
    
    Adella
    
    
    Alana
    
    
    And then there is the youngest in her musical debut
    
    
    A seventh little sister, we're presenting her to you
    
    
    To sing a song Sebastian wrote, her voice is like a bell
    
    
    She's our sister Ari-...
    
    
    They went on with their lines until finally coming to Hermione's number.
    
    
     Look at this stuff
    
    
    Isn't it neat?
    
    
    Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?
    
    
    Wouldn't you think I'm the girl
    
    
    The girl who has everything?
    
    
    Look at this trove
    
    
    Treasures untold
    
    
    How many wonders can one cavern hold?
    
    
    Looking around here you think
    
    
    Sure, she's got everything
    
    
    I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty
    
    
    I've got whozits and whatzits galore
    
    
    You want thingamabobs?
    
    
    I've got twenty!
    
    
    But who cares?
    
    
    No big deal
    
    
    I want more
    
    
     
    
    
    I wanna be where the people are
    
    
    I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'
    
    
    Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?
    
    
    Oh - feet!
    
    
     
    
    
    Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far
    
    
    Legs are required for jumping, dancing
    
    
    Strolling along down a - what's that word again?
    
    
    Street
    
    
     
    
    
    Up where they walk, up where they run
    
    
    Up where they stay all day in the sun
    
    
    Wanderin' free - wish I could be
    
    
    Part of that world
    
    
     
    
    
    What would I give if I could live out of these waters?
    
    
    What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?
    
    
    Bet'cha on land they understand
    
    
    That they don't reprimand their daughters
    
    
    Bright young women sick of swimmin'
    
    
    Ready to stand
    
    
     
    
    
    I'm ready to know what the people know
    
    
    Ask 'em my questions and get some answers
    
    
    What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?
    
    
    Burn?
    
    
     
    
    
    When's it my turn?
    
    
    Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above?
    
    
    Out of the sea
    
    
    Wish I could be
    
    
    Part of that world
    
    
    "Bravo!" Everyone cheered. Hermione brushed furiously. She loved that everyone thought she was good, but this was all too much.
    
    
    ~*~
    
    
    "How are your scenes coming along, well the one's without me in it of course?" Hermione questioned.
    
    
    "Okay, but they're better when you're there." He admitted.
    
    
    **Ho-ly crap! He's flirting … with me! Oh I love you! Oh I love you!
    **
    
    **_I'm flirting! What am I doing? Loving her of course!
    _**
    
    **__**"I – I – I …" Draco stammered.
    
    
    **_Tell her! Tell her! Kiss the girl!
    _**
    
    **__**"What?" Hermione asked him with pleading words.
    
    
    **Tell me you love me. Just say it. Everything will be okay then!
    **
    
    ****"I um … have to go!" Draco muttered and rushed off.
    
    
    **_Why didn't you tell her? Fool!
    _**
    
    **__No! You were supposed to say 'I love you Hermione!' and we were supposed to live happily ever … just like in the story. You my prince, I your princess.
    **
    
    ****"Brilliant! You're such a brilliant bloke, Draco!" Draco shouted in rage at himself.
    
    
    "Mr. Malfoy." Someone called out from the bushes.
    
    
    Draco spun around to meet the greasy, black hair of Snape. No … no not Snape … Skyler.
    
    
    "Yes?" Draco drawled.
    
    
    "I overheard your conversation with Miss. Granger, and I've seen the way you look at her. You must not allow yourself to fall in love with her. She is a mudblood, you are pureblood. Your father would not accept. Voldemort would not accept. Severus nor I would accept. You mustn't." Skyler spat icily.
    
    
    "I will not listen to you, nor your father, and not mine. And I will definitely _not _listen to that prat of a leader." Draco spat back angrily and fled.
    
    
    ~*~
    
    
    "My lord, he is defying you! You must do something." Someone spoke out.
    
    
    "Yes, I have noticed. Now, how will I get him to realize what he has done?"Voldemort whispered.
    
    
    "You could … use her as a sacrifice. The only thing people would miss of her is her 'Book Smart personality.' Yes, a sacrifice." The voice laughed cunningly.
    
    
    "Brilliant, only to be sacrificed by her love of course." Voldemort cackled.
    
    
    "Are you positive that _you _would not miss her?" Voldemort inquired in an icy tone.
    
    
    "I am positive sire. She is only a burden. Always fuddling and fussing. Most annoying at times. I have no use for her, at least not anymore. I would actually rather enjoy if she was … disposed of." The voice answered back confidently.
    
    
    "Very well, Draco shall carry out the plan. Notify Lucius. This sacrifice shall occur on … October 31. Yes, Halloween of course. What a splendid holiday. The only one worth celebrating." Voldemort snickered.
    
    
    "Very well." The young man with emerald green eyes answered.
    
    
    ~*~
    
    
    "Dress rehearsal, tonight at 7! Be there promptly! Do NOT be late!" Wanda shouted across the noisy mess hall.
    
    
    "Hey Draco, we better go get 'pre-ready' huh?" Hermione inquired.
    
    
    "Of course." He replied and they excused themselves from the table and headed to the cabin in silence, side by side.
    
    
    Soon, or should we say _finally _it was Dress Rehearsal.
    
    
    Hermione did not have a costume per say, but she had an enchanted 'shell bra', a sparkly green fin, and of course beautiful red hair.
    
    
    Draco had a costume. A simple white shirt, black pants, and his hair was enchanted black.
    
    
    The cast was perfected and looked like the characters right out of the movie, well except they weren't animated of course (now that would have been a sight!).
    
    
    Tomorrow of course was the 'real deal'! They were all so excited yet all so nervous. Butterflies! 
    
    
    **Screw before the show jitters. I don't care about the play, I care about Draco, we have to kiss! Oh, I bet he's a good kisser. Naughty girl! ::Slap:: SHUT UP!
    **

**"Show tomorrow!" Wanda yelled and everyone smiled. Tomorrow was the big day. **

Gees I know I'm evil with the Voldemort part! I think it's gonna be a great twist later on in the story! Usually my other stories are sappy and lovey-dovey, now I'm adding a bit of mystery and adventure! Tell me what you think about the Voldemort part! Please! Also, give me some ideas for later parts of this story! Bon appetite! 

~*~ kait ~*~


	8. A Play & A Kiss Or 2

Chapter VIII : A Play and A Kiss … or 2 

Applauses sounded through the mess hall as the cast finished a scene. 

Percussion, strings, winds, words 

There you see her 

Sitting there across the way 

She don't got a lot to say 

But there's something about her 

And you don't know why, but you're dying to try 

You wanna kiss the girl 

Yes, you want her 

Look at her, you know you do 

Possible she want you too 

There is one way to ask her 

It don't take a word, not a single word 

Go on and kiss the girl 

Sing with me now 

Sha-la-la-la-la-la my oh my 

Look like the boy too shy 

Ain't gonna kiss the girl 

Sha-la-la-la-la-la ain't it sad 

Ain't it a shame, too bad 

He gonna miss the girl 

Now's your moment 

Floating in the blue lagoon 

Boy, you better do it soon 

No time would be better 

She don't say a word 

And she won't say a word 

Until you kiss the girl 

Sha-la-la-la-la-la don't be scared 

You got the mood prepared 

Go on and kiss the girl 

Sha-la-la-la-la-la don't stop now 

Don't try to hide it, how? 

You wanna kiss the girl 

Woh, woh 

Sha-la-la-la-la-la float along 

And listen to the song 

The song say, kiss the girl 

Woh, woh 

Sha-la-la-la-la-la music play 

Do what the music say 

You wanna kiss the girl 

You got to 

Kiss the girl 

Why don't you 

Kiss the girl 

Go on 

You gotta 

Kiss the girl 

Go on and 

Kiss the girl 

More applause sounded. 

**Lean in … ever so slowly … close your eyes … almost there … **

Flotsam and Jetsam flipped the boat over as they were about to kiss. 

**Bloody hell they ruined it! Wait that was supposed to happen! Whoops. **

~*~ 

It was the final scene. 

**Oh God. Oh God! My kiss with Draco is in this scene. **

** _I get to kiss her! I get to kiss her! No, I don't, Eric does! What if she doesn't like me? Would if she thinks I'm acting. Oh, here it comes. _**

"Here it comes…" Hermione barely whispered to Draco. 

"I know." He muttered back. 

They leaned in, and slowly their lips touched. It was a nice kiss, not hot and heavy, but gentle and sweet. The way Hermione had hoped it would be. Her first real kiss, with her first real love. Hopefully it stayed her first kiss, but with her last year love. 

**I'm melting! My knees have officially gone weak. No one makes me feel like t his. I'm head over heels and madly in love. **

** _I love you, I love you, don't let me go! Just stay here with me … be part of my world. _**

~*~ 

'Bravo's' and 'Hurrahs' sounded the mess hall. The cast took their bows. They received flowers and all of that stuff. 

Draco caught Hermione after the applause was over and walked with her to their cabin. 

"Hermione I – I – I –" He started. She saw he was trying to form the words. 

"Draco I love you." Hermione blurted and looked away. His face lit up, though she did not see. 

She turned and ran. He looked after her for only a moment before running after his first and only true love. 

"Hermione!" He called after her and finally got her arm. 

"Draco I …"she started before he pulled her into a kiss. They held onto each other, as if holding on for dear life. It was the perfect kiss. 

"Hermione I love you." He announced. Her face brightened as a tear slid down her cheek. 

"And I love you." She whispered into his chest. 

~*~ 

"My Lord, they have admitted their love for each other." An icy voice stated. 

"Ah, I knew that would come soon. Silly man Draco is. Silly girl Mud blood is. Well, let them have their fun now, fall madly in love, and then soon, she will be gone. Let him suffer!" Voldemort cackled. The voice laughed along. 

"Yes, I would give nothing more than to see the look of horror on her face and the look of grief on his. I always knew she would be a good for nothing Mud blood the day I met her." 

"You are very wise my boy. You did a wonderful job of hiding your secret. Do you think that this year would be a good year to tell everyone?" Voldemort asked, with out really asking. 

"Yes my Lord, this year would be wonderful. Also should I transfer to my rightful house?" 

"Yes. That will do. You must notify that coot Dumbledore just before the sacrifice. Is that clear?" 

"Yes sire." His green eyes flashed. 

~*~ 

"So you two are finally going out?" Sasha squealed to her new friend. 

"Yes, we are." Hermione blushed. 

"That's great. You know that that was our goal at the dance club a few weeks back right?" Heather asked. 

"You guys …" Hermione started threateningly. 

**Oh who cares, it worked didn't it? **

"Hey, don't worry. We got you two together so don't get your knickers in a twist!" Sasha cut her off. 

"You guys are the best!" Hermione changed her words. They embraced in a hug. "I don't know what I would have done if I never met you guys. Wait where do you guys go to school, that's what I never asked you." Hermione spoke up. 

"Well, we did go to Seporia's, that's in California, you know in the states." Heather answered. 

"Wait what do you mean you _did?_" Hermione eyed her two girl-friends suspiciously. 

"Well, we're transferring to Hogwarts with you Mione!" They both squealed excitedly. 

"Yes! That is awesome! We're going to have a bloody good time in London! I'm so happy. This is brilliant beyond brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed. 

"We know! Oh and you know what, we got Devin and Ty to talk their parents into letting them transfer too! This year will be brilliant!" Sasha stated. 

~*~ 

"Hey." Draco whispered breathlessly. 

"Hey." Hermione answered back. 

"Alright, my question is what are we going to do about our little pals at Hogwarts?" Draco asked. 

"Screw them. I love you, more than anything." Hermione answered cupping her hands around his face. 

**Yeah screw them all. I love him, he loves me. We'll get through just fine, together, forever. **

"Yeah, screw them! But what about Potty- I mean Potter and Weasley?" He asked. 

"They'll get over it, and if they don't, I'll slap them." Hermione answered happily. 

"It hurts too. When you slap I mean. You know, I had a bright red mark on my face for 2 days when you slapped me in 3RD year!" Draco said sarcastically. 

"Sorry." Hermione flushed. 

**Hahaha! That was the funniest sight I had ever seen that day! That was brilliant when I did that! **

"That's alright. But it would be more than alright if you gave me a snog right now." He answered with a little smirk. 

"Would it?" She teased raising her eyebrow a bit. 

**_Hey! I raise my eyebrow not her! Ugh! _**

****So they did what was so unexpected (not). They kissed, unaware of a certain person watching them. 

~*~ 

"Today class, we will be learning about the Unforgivable Curses. Can anyone tell me what they are?" Skyler asked. 

**Eeeeeasy! **

Hermione raised her hand carelessly. 

"Yes Miss. Granger." Skyler called on her. 

"The 3 unforgivable curses are … Crustacius, Imperius, and of course, the Killing Curse, Avada Kedavra." Hermione replied flatly. 

"Very good." Skyler stated, not meaning it at all. 

Heather became extremely annoyed with this guys personality so she said a little spell to mix it up. 

"Persona Clasky." She muttered. 

All of a sudden Snape began giggling like an idiot. 

"Hee hee! Class, would anyone like to help paint my nails pink?" Skyler burst out. 

Heather leaned over and whispered to Hermione 'Clap your hands.' So Hermione did as she was told. 

::Clap:: 

"Oh Hermione :sob: how could you clap? :Sob: I thought you were different! :Sob: I thought we had :sob: something. :sob: Don't do this to me. :sob: please. :Sob: Draco tell her to stop :sob:." 

::Clap:: 

"Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this …" Skyler began to sing, but it wasn't his voice, it was Kelly Clarksons. 

"Make it stop! Oh the horror!" Draco, Devin, and Tyler screamed. 

"I put a spell on him so that when anyone claps his personality changes … drastically." Heather managed to get out in between giggles. 

The day was filled with claps and Skyler crying, laughing, sreaming, and whispering.


	9. Going Back

Chapter VIV : Going Back
    
    
     "Beauxbaton students, please report to cabin 1! Durmstrang Students, please report to cabin 2! Hogwarts students report to cabin 3! Seporia students, please report to cabin 4!" One of the counselors called.
    
    
     "Well here goes nothing." Tyler muttered and followed the old Hogwarts students to one of the Knight Buses.
    
    
     "Don't worry, you guys will love Hogwarts!" Draco told them upping their self-confidence.
    
    
     "Alright so tell me about the boys …" Sasha asked once they were on the bus. All girls were sitting with their boyfriends, hand in hand.
    
    
     A lot of them are EXTREMELY cute!
    
    
     "How did you do that? You didn't move your mouth?" Heather asked.
    
    
     "Oh I really don't know. Just something I can do." Hermione answered.
    
    
     "Spooky." Sasha said in a dark voice.
    
    
    ~*~
    
    
     The 6 Hogwarts students finally arrived at King's Cross at 9 : 45 a.m.
    
    
     Hermione was surprised at how many people turned their heads when she walked by.
    
    
     Hold my hand, Draco.
    
    
     Hermione thought this and 'sent' it to Draco, who had been looking at her.
    
    
     "Bloody hell Mione! How'd you do that?" He asked.
    
    
     "I don't know, just kind of happened one day." She said. He took her hand and gave her a confident squeeze.
    
    
     Hermione was shacked at the voice that sounded behind her.
    
    
     "Mione! Why are you holding hands with Mal-Ferret?!" Ron asked, or should we say, screamed?
    
    
     Hermione glanced at her 5 new friends.
    
    
     "Ron, Harry, may I introduce to you, Tyler, Devin, Heather, Sasha, and this … boys … is Draco Malfoy, my _boyfriend._" Hermione acknowledged all of them, especially Draco.
    
    
     "What?" Harry and Ron screamed at the same time. Heather, Sasha, and Hermione giggled.
    
    
     "This. Is. Draco. Malloy. My. Boyfriend." Hermione stated curtly.
    
    
     "Boyfriend? He's your boyfriend?" Ron asked, to which Hermione nodded her head vigorously.
    
    
     "Mal-Ferret …" Harry started threateningly.
    
    
     Hermione waggled her finger at him.
    
    
     "Uh,uh,uh! Tsk,tsk. His name is Draco." She snapped.
    
    
     "Fine, Draco what did you do to her? Did you put her under the Imperius curse?" Harry shouted angrily.
    
    
     "Nope, she chose me all on her own." Draco stated simply.
    
    
     "No. Way." A voice came from behind them. "Slytherin King and Gryffindor Lioness, _finally _an item. It's about time you two hooked up!"
    
    
     Hermione turned. "Ginny!" She shouted, embracing her friend, a year behind her, in a warm hug.
    
    
     "He's hot!" Ginny said. Ron practically fainted.
    
    
     "No kidding Gin!" Hermione replied. Draco laughed.
    
    
     "Aw, hun, you think I'm hot?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.
    
    
     "Yep!" She replied and gave him a quick kiss, before running off with her gal-pals.
    
    
     "I swear if you hurt her …" Harry started menacingly.
    
    
     "Don't worry Potter, I won't." Draco stated and walked off with his American friends.
    
    
     (Not what I was thinking Malfoy!) Harry thought.
    
    
    ~*~
    
    
     The young man with the emerald eye's, knocked on the door of Lucius Malfoy's manor.
    
    
     "Yes?" A house elf answered the door.
    
    
     "I wish to speak with Mr. Malfoy please."
    
    
     "Yes, as yous wish. Please follow mes this way." The house elf obeyed.
    
    
     "Master Malfoy …" The house elf started opening the door to Lucius's study.
    
    
     "Ah, I see you've arrived. What day will the sacrifice be made?" Lucius asked.
    
    
     "The sacrifice is to be on October 31, none other than Halloween."
    
    
     "Yes of course Halloween, I knew that fool. Now get out. I will inform my son soon. Out!" Lucius screamed.
    
    
     "As you wish."
    
    
    ~*~
    
    
     "Welcome! Welcome students! Let the sorting begin." Dumbledore announced and in walked McGonagall and the Sorting Hat.
    
    
    Fear me not, just put me on, I'll tell which house, to which you belong. Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, calm and quite or strong and rough? Slytherin or Gryffindor, which type of brain do you bore? The Sorting Hat sang.
    
    
     "Heather Ebins!" McGonagall called. Heather slowly but surely walked to the front of the Great Hall.
    
    
     "Hm, shy and quiet but most definitely smart … better be … Hufflepuff!" The hat called out.
    
    
     Heather smiled. She walked over to her fellow Hufflepuff's but shot Hermione a look that totally read 'Crap!'
    
    
     "Sasha Yulis!"
    
    
     Sasha walked up slowly and the hat was placed on her head.
    
    
     "Cunning but incredibly smart. Ready to learn … Ravenclaw!" The hat called.e
    
    
     Sasha grinned.
    
    
     Crap! Why couldn't you be a Gryff?
    
    
     "Tyler Harver!"
    
    
     Tyler rushed up the steps looking as though he couldn't be more happy.
    
    
     "Hm … smart! But more loyal and trustworthy than anything. Hufflepuff material!" The hat burst out.
    
    
     "Devin Troy!" Devin steadily walked up the stairs.
    
    
     You'll do find!
    
    
     "Very smart! You could possibly beat Hermione Granger this year …" The hat started.
    
    
     No, he won't! Hermione thought to the hat.
    
    
     "Whatever you say Granger … Ravenclaw it better be!" Devin rushed over to sit with his girlfriend.
    
    
    Dumbledore made his regular speech. Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden, blah, blah, blah! The usual. But then came the most important announcement. Prefects.
    
    
     "Now, for prefects. From Ravenclaw Gabby Dowl, from Hufflepuff Justin Finch Fletchey, from Slytherin Draco Malfoy, and from Gryffindor, Hermione Granger! You will be shown your dorms tomorrow after dinner, we are finishing renovating, please sleep in your regular houses dorm rooms for tonight! Let the Feast begin!"
    
    
    ~*~
    
    
     "Mione!" Sasha called from the end of the corridor.
    
    
     "Hey Sash!" Hermione called back. She missed her American friends terribly.
    
    
     "What's your first class?" Sasha asked breathlessly.
    
    
     "Um …" Hermione started and looked at her schedule. "I have … Herbology! How about you?"
    
    
     "Same! Good, we're in the same class. I thought I would be all alone." She gave a sigh of relief.
    
    
     "Yeah me too, well I mean of course Harry and Ron … but …" Just then a hand snaked around her waist. Hermione gave and 'eep!' and Sasha started giggling. Hermione whipped around to see who it was. Her brown eyes met with cool silver ones.
    
    
     "Draco…" She started smiling. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips.
    
    
     "I'll chat with you two love-birds later!" Sasha whispered and walked off.
    
    
     Reluctantly the couple broke off their kiss.
    
    
     "Does the whole school know about … us?" Hermione asked quietly into Draco's chest.
    
    
     "Yeah, I think." He replied thoughtfully.
    
    
     **Good, people ought to know!
    **
    
    I love you so much Draco. So much. Hermione sent her thoughts to him.
    
    
     "Yeah, I love you too, I always have, I always will." He returned.
    
    
    [Defying our Lord! Stupid arrogant fool! Especially to infuriate him with a stupid Mud blood! Although, a lot of guys would probably like to shag her, including myself, but I would never! Not against my Lord's word!]
    
    
    ~*~
    
    
     "Good afternoon." Snape greeted the potions class icily. "Ah, Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy … I hear you caused my son a little trouble over the summer. Am I correct?" He asked.
    
    
     "Depends on your definition of 'trouble.' I would just call it a bit of adolescent fun, something you probably never had." Hermione snapped.
    
    
     **Where did that come from Mione?
    **
    
    ** _Brilliant, Mione back-talking to Snape, finally.
    _**
    
    ****"Hm, good point, but for back talking to a teacher, let alone elder …" Snape started.
    
    
     Incredibly old … hag. Hermione sent this out to the whole class. They all immediately burst out laughing.
    
    
     "What may I ask is so funny class?" Snape growled.
    
    
     "Nothing professor, nothing at all!" Pansy Parkinson stated in her stupid whiny voice.
    
    
     Shut your gob Parkinson. No one wants to hear your pitiful voice.
    
    
     "Who said that?" Pansy barked. Draco and Hermione looked at each other because they knew that she said it.
    
    
     "Copy down what I have written on the board. I also want 2 rolls of parchment on Wolfsbane, due on Thursday!" Snape muttered. The rest of the class was spent copying notes.
    
    
    ~*~
    
    
     "Hey love." Draco came up and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist.
    
    
     "Hey … what are you up to?" She turned around and asked.
    
    
     "Nothing. Do you want to have a little … fun?" He asked slyly.
    
    
     "Love to!" Hermione squealed and led him to her room. No, they didn't do _that._
    
    
     Okay, so they made out. That's all they did. They simply made out the only major thing that happened was that Hermione took Draco's shirt off. Hermione wasn't ready to … oh come on you know … okay, she wasn't read to go ALL THE WAY!
    
    
     "Hermione?" Draco sat up and asked.
    
    
     "Yeah Draco?" Hermione replied, turning over to look at her boyfriend.
    
    
     "I just wanted to tell you … I love you." Draco told her.
    
    
     "Yeah silly, I know that. I love you too." Hermione replied and snuggled up to his chest. "Now matter what." Hermione added before falling asleep.
    
    
    ~*~
    
    
     The rest of the month was spent with Hermione and Draco fooling around, Harry and Ron not being happy with her decision on her boyfriend, and all of the girls asking what he was like kissing. Oh yes, and then of course there was evil Pansy Parkinson, she tried to take Draco away numerous times, but Hermione gave her a nice slap and she kept her distance.
    
    
     Today, was October 31, the day of sacrifice.
    
    
     Draco awoke to the sound of an owl hooting outside of his window.
    
    
     He took the letter from the owl and slowly began to read the short piece of parchment.
    
    
    Draco –
    
    
     In order to become a full - fledged Death Eater this year, the Dark Lord has informed me that you must perform a sacrifice. Yes, he has specified a specific sacrifice. A Mud blood, I believe you know her, Hermione Granger. The sacrifice is to take place this evening at 11:30, be there. You will meet someone to help you bring the girl. Please arrive at the Whomping Willow, promptly at 11:30.
    
    
    From,
    
    
    Your Father.
    
    
     **_Bloody hell! Bloody hell! A sacrifice? Hermione? Oh brilliant. I have to go to Dumbledore._**
    
    Draco ran out of the Common Room and straight to Dumbeldore's office. He said the password and walked to the second set of doors. He was about to throw open the doors when he heard a voice.
    
    
     Potter's voice.
    
    
     "Yes Professor, I do belong in Slytherin. Ask the Dark Lord himself, he sent me to tell you. Shall I move my things?" Harry asked with venom in his voice.
    
    
     "It's already been taken care of. We hope you have an enjoyable year in Slytherin Mr. Potter." Dumbledore smiled at him.
    
    
     "Good day." Harry spat and left. Luckily, he didn't see Draco crouching behind the door.
    
    
     Draco burst into the office and told Dumbledore everything and they devised a plan.
    
    
     Hermione was to come along and Draco was to seem helpless of the situation. Dumbledore would be using an invisibility potion. Snape would be there, also using the invisibility potion. Everything would go as planned.
    
    
    ~*~
    
    
     Draco quickly found Hermione and told her everything. Of course she was worried, not only for herself, but for Draco.
    
    
     Soon 11 : 30 came. Draco and Hermione told each other that they loved one another and that no matter what happens, they always would.
    
    
     Draco 'dragged' Hermione to the Whomping Willow, where they found a man, about the height of Draco, waiting. He pushed the knot in the tree and Hermione 'struggled' to get out of the reach of Draco.
    
    
     "You take the Mud blood, I'll close the entrance." Draco whispered.
    
    
     Draco made sure that Dumbledore and Snape had both gotten down the secret passage to the Shrieking Shack, then climbed down himself.
    
    
     Once he was in the Shrieking Shack, he saw Lucius and the Dark Lord himself.
    
    
     Draco bowed down to the Dark Lord and shook hands with Lucius.
    
    
     "Take of your hood boy!" Voldemort shouted to the anonymous Death Eater. The Death Eater did as he was told and slowly but surely took off his hood.
    
    
     "Potter?" Draco asked in complete shock.
    
    
     "Harry?" Hermione gasped. Harry? Harry Potter? A Death Eater?
    
    
     "Yes it's me you stupid Mud blood. I've been a Death Eater since first year. Everything's been an act. My parents and I weren't attacked by Death Eaters, we were attacked by Aurors. No one knew that my mother and father were both on the Dark Side. They wanted to kill me, but thought better of it, and decided to train me for the light side. Stupid Aurors. My Lord told me truth of my past, taught me of the filth walking in this world. You've always been a burden Mud blood, now you'll pay for being a pain in my arse!" Harry screamed. Hermione was now shaking violently, unable to cope what she had just been told.
    
    
     "Oh come on Mud blood, why do you think I can talk to snakes? Oh that's right, I was supposedly given a part of Voldemort when I got this scar. It's all a lie, I am the heir to Voldemort, I am the next Dark Lord!" Harry yelled. He then turned to Voldemort.
    
    
     "Who shall perform the sacrifice?" Harry asked.
    
    
     "Well, I suppose since you hate the Mud blood so, you may perform it. Allow Draco to see his true love die a terrible life!" Voldemort cackled.
    
    
     "Very well." Harry nodded and turned to Hermione, raising his wand to meet her face.
    
    
     "You were a good friend, you really were, but you've always been nothing but a stupid, actually a rather smart Mud blood to me. I'm afraid you have to go now! Avada Kedav-'' Harry started, but was soon cut off.
    
    
     "Stupefy!" Dumbledore, Snape, and Draco all cried at the same time. Dumbledore to Lucius, Snape to Harry, and Draco to Voldemort.
    
    
     The 4, that is the 4 on the light side, levitated the 3 evil wizards to the Ministry.
    

Voldemort was … disposed of, you decide how. Lucius was sentenced to life in Azkaban, as was Harry. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Epilogue coming up! I promise! Oh, I apologize for the blue chapter! i didnt realize it would show up like that! so sorry! read and review! sorry guys! No sequel! but one more chapter!

luv,

kait

disclaimer : i own nothing ::sob::


	10. Epilogue : In the End

Chapter X : In The End
    
    
     "Hello Hermione." A low voice growled in the midnight moon filled room.
    
    
     "Ha-Harry? Is that you? Was it all a dream? Tell me it was a dream?" Hermione whimpered.
    
    
     "No Mud blood, it was most definitely not a dream. It is time, it was time long ago, and now it will happen. Avada Kedavra!" Harry shouted. Hermione braced herself for the pain that was to come, no, she braced herself for death, but felt nothing at all. All she heard was screaming of anger.
    
    
     Hermione slowly opened her eyes to see Draco's body sprawled.
    
    
     "No!" Hermione screamed, going weak in the knees, falling over her true loves body.
    
    
     "Hermione! Hermione!" Someone was yelling, pulling her out of the horrible nightmare. Hermione shot up in bed and turned to see Draco, alive and well.
    
    
     "Oh Gods Draco, it was horrible. Harry, Avada Kedavra, Evil, Me, You, Die." Hermione let all of the words spill out, making no sense.
    
    
     "Okay, it's alright now. You're here with me, Harry's in Azkaban, I'm alive, so are you." Draco embraced her and soothed her.
    
    
     Hermione and Draco were married two years after the um … Halloween incident.
    
    
     Hermione worked as a teacher at Hogwarts. As a matter of fact she taught Charms, her best class. Everyone was extremely proud of her.
    
    
     Draco was working in the Ministry of Magic and had a very large title.
    
    
     Hermione and Draco were raising one daughter. Her name was Riley and she was only 2 months old.
    
    
     Harry never did get out of Azkaban. They never heard from him either.
    
    
     And they lived …
    
    
     Happily Ever After
    

Fin*The End 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

good? bad? okay? i hoped u liked it ... sorry if u didnt but thats it! its over! check out my 2 other stores WELCOME TO MY WORLD! and NEVER LET YOU GO. they are both D/H stories ... so enjoy! please REVIEW this!

~kait~

disclaimer:i own nothing ::sob::


End file.
